Play On
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: He was back because of temptation. He knew better than to give in.


Play On

Love was not something which stemmed from common sense; there would be no tears if it did.

* * *

Ikuto roamed the streets. The city was quiet than normal. He wasn't used to being able to hear himself think in the midst of it. The unusual number of people made him uneasy. He glanced around often. His left hand was tightly wrapped around the strap of his rucksack.

Yoru opened his mouth to speak. A glare from Ikuto immediately silenced his unspoken words. He tentatively came to rest on Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto had been of a foul temperament of late. His communication diminished to glares and growls.

Ikuto, however, looked upon his behaviour in a different light. He wasn't angry as such. His emotions simply ran more furiously than normal. He thought little of it. They would remain strong as long as he was away. That, he insisted, was the only reason for his early return.

He released his on the satchel and flicked Yoru from his perch. He quickly veered to his right and vanished amongst the crowd. His feet pounded against the tarmac. The cause of his strange behaviour was growing. It was affecting him more and more. He had to release the hold it had on him!

Ikuto's feet led him to the park minutes later. The sight of the open space calmed his nerves at once. He slowed to a leisurely pace. His heart was still racing. It pounded violently against his chest. His lungs ached and stung with the cold air.

He slipped the satchel off of his shoulder. It thumped as it landed on the path an inch away from the grass. He was oblivious to the possible destruction of his possessions. He strode further out onto the grass. The park was surrounded by the noisy city but it held a strange stillness.

Ikuto leant forward. He placed his case on the grass and carefully opened it. He lifted his violin delicately. The bow was swiftly reunited with his much cherished instrument. A solemn melody whispered from the strings.

The melody was slow and sad with a slowly burning intensity. Ikuto's eyes were closed as he played. His wild emotions grew tame under the influence of the melody. He concentrated on each note; assigning it a permanent place in his memory. He would write the sheet music at a later date.

As he played his music attracted people. There were few people who heard his music but they were all entranced. It drew Yoru back. He settled on the high branches of a tree and listened. He wanted to appreciate the music but he couldn't. He was too worried but he wasn't the only one.

The ordinary people who had gone to listen were in awe. The melody was simple yet strong. The notes held self-assurance and sincerity. Few musicians had played with their hearts fully open. Before Ikuto had left to find his father he didn't believe that he could either.

His melody began to slow. The song was reaching its sorrowful end. His audience was unable to escape the spell he had woven.

"Oh…"

A quick flick sent Su twirling through the air. Her arms flailed wildly as she struggled to stop herself. A hand grasped her waist. She looked up to find Amu staring ahead. Her gaze was serious and distant.

"His song's about you, right?" Ran frowned.

Amu released Su and quickly turned on her heel. She made a swift exit. Her Guardian Characters remained behind in bewilderment.

"I'll see you… when you're ready," she mumbled.

**Author's Note: Aw, this is such a sad little piece. I've very much enjoyed working on this piece. I think that this is one of my better works. I struggle to watch the show but I adore this couple too much. All of the moments which I've searched for on YouTube have all had music playing over them. I also know nothing of violins other than I want to learn how to play them one day. Wow, I could have written something terrible; something more so than this… I hope that you've enjoyed what I wrote. I thank you for reading. If you weren't pleased with this tale then please accept my apologies; I vow to improve.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
